


Eliot doesn't like the cold

by idkimoutofideas (azebra117)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azebra117/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside and Eliot is not a happy camper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot doesn't like the cold

The door slammed behind him as Eliot shuffled into the Brewpub, stomping to get the snow off his boots. Immediately he punched the thermostat up a dozen degrees and continued to shiver, making his way farther inside the Brewpub. Eliot hunkered down in his many jackets as the door opened again, letting a fresh blast of cool air into the Brewpub.

“Close the damn door.” Eliot grumbled as Hardison entered slowly, trailed by Parker.

“But it’s so pretty!” Parker complained as the door closed. “Don’t you just love the snow!”

“No.” Eliot trudged up the stairs and jumped onto the couch, pulling more blankets down on him.

“Aw c’mon man, it ain’t that bad!” Hardison laughed at the sight of Eliot, who was arguably the scariest man in the world, bundled up in layers of jackets and blankets.

“Ain’t that bad?! Hardison, I grew up in the south, it don’t snow in the south.” Eliot exclaimed.

“You’re also used to sleeping with people.” There was an awkward silence and Parker looked up. “I mean… sleeping with people, not with them but… with them. You’re very cuddly! Ok!” Parker turned back to the fireplace and started to make a fire.

“Cuddly like a kitten,” Hardison added as he sat next to Eliot.

“Hardison I’ll beat you up so bad your ancestors are gonna feel it.” Eliot grumbled from under the blankets. “Kick your ass in a fight next time you call me a kitten, I’m dangerous! You should be afraid of me…” Eliot trailed off as he snuggled down under the blankets even more. Parker cackled as she got the fire going, and then vaulted the couch and went into the kitchen to grab popcorn.

“You may be dangerous but you are still a cuddly little kitten when it gets the slightest bit cold.” Hardison grabbed the TV remote and opened up Netflix. “Parker! It’s your night! What movie do you want to watch?” Hardison called to the kitchen.

“Ooh! Ooh! How about the pirates one where the badass girl becomes Pirate King?” Parker called back.

“That’s the third Pirates of the Caribbean, you can’t just watch the third!” Eliot said.

“Fine. Then the first one. And we can watch the next two later!” Parker jumped happily onto the sofa and managed to not spill a single kernel of the popcorn.

“Let’s fire it up!” Hardison started to play it and grabbed a blanket back from Eliot.

“Hey!”

“You’re not the only one who gets cold! I like my damn blanket!” Hardison pulled the blanket up. Parker grabbed the blankets and buried herself underneath them as well, so only her head and hands were popping up as she watched the movie with wide eyes and shoved popcorn in her mouth.

“Then share like Parker does! Don’t take one for yourself.” Eliot grumbled as he readjusted his seat to get to the popcorn.

“Hypocrite” Hardison muttered as he put the blanket back on Eliot and got under the other blankets himself. The three of them got settled and stayed snuggled under the blankets as they watched the movie, warm and content.


End file.
